This invention relates to a novel device which will enable a drummer to readily store or retrieve drumsticks as needed.
Musicians who play drums often have difficulty in storing drumsticks when not in use and then retrieving them. This is particularly a problem with drumsticks in a marching band.
Prior art devices for marching drummers are typically uncomfortable, awkward, or expensive. Streit, U.S. Pat. No. 4,256,007, describes a drum carrier supported on the shoulder by hooks on a rigid frame but with no provision to store drumsticks. Johannsen, U.S. Pat. No. 3,106,123, describes a complex of straps as a marching drum holder, but makes no provision for storing of drumsticks. Gardner, U.S. Pat. No. 5,117,724, describes a drumstick carrier in the form of a stick bag with pockets.
One object of this invention is to provide a device which permits quick storage and retrieval of drumsticks.
Another object of this invention is to provide such a device suitable for use by a marching drummer.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the description and claims which follow taken together with the appended drawings.